1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hardness tester.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a hardness tester is known in which an indenter loaded with a predetermined load is pressed against a surface of a test specimen to form an indentation, and hardness of the test specimen is evaluated based on a diagonal length of the indentation and the loaded load (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-166923). In such a hardness tester, in a case where a same test is performed with respect to a plurality of test specimens, first, during a test with respect to a first test specimen, a coordinate system is set at a predetermined location on the test specimen, and a test procedure for performing a test at a predetermined point in the coordinate system is stored. Then, with respect to a subsequent test specimen, when a coordinate system is set, the stored test procedure is used to repeat the same test as that performed with respect to the first test specimen.
However, in a hardness tester, a relatively high magnification lens is usually mounted in a camera in order to improve accuracy of reading of an indentation. Therefore, it is difficult to identify which location of which test specimen is pictured in a camera image, so it is hard to set the coordinate system that has been set with respect to the first test specimen on a subsequent test specimen. Therefore, there is a problem that, when performing a same test with respect to a plurality of test specimens, the operability is poor and it is possible that an incorrect test is performed.